


Birthday

by feluriana



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz Pitch is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Simon Snow is a Nerd, baz pitch dressed as 12th doctor... i mean just imagine the potential, doctor who party, i wrote this during a quarantine breakdown, simon snow being happy makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feluriana/pseuds/feluriana
Summary: Simon prepares a surprise birthday breakfast for Penelope and, at the end of it, Baz realizes his boyfriend looks a bit sad.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Amanda who has to deal with me crying over snowbaz every single day. I hope you endure this emotional time with me! I love daydreaming about them with you <3
> 
> Any feedback about writing will be so, so appreciated! If you find any mistakes please let me know cause i'm very out of practice with my english D:

**Baz**

Baz Pitch was used to being awakened by Simon Snow's morning routine. When they shared a room in Watford, Simon always enjoyed being the first one to get to breakfast. One could think that, during those years, this would have upset Baz, and yet peaking at Snow getting ready wasn't such a terrible way to start a day. Quite torturous, yes, but not exactly unpleasant. 

One of the differences now was that Simon no longer dressed in the bathroom. In the past, Baz thought that catching a glimpse of revealed skin could kill him. They had been dating for a while now, but Baz still wasn't so assured that seeing Snow shirtless wouldn't transform the burning sensation he felt in real flames. 

Simon, whose wings and tale were still under Bunce's last night spell, chose a white shirt with the words "trust me, I'm the doctor" on it ( _ nerd _ ) and when he was passing his hand through the rebel curls that were his hair, their eyes met. 

"I won't apologize for waking you up..." 

"Have you ever?" Baz mumbled. 

"It's Penny's birthday and we have a lot to do before she wakes up."

Baz sighed and nodded. 

"I'm not sure if you're doing this because she's your best friend or just out of spite because she said you couldn't handle organizing something for her birthday months ago." 

"Both options." He smiled and jumped in his bed again. Well, not as much in his bed as in the boy lying on it. Baz huffed with the unexpected weight on top of him and laughed. 

"Being a vampire doesn't mean you get to treat my body as unbreakable all the time. I still feel pain." He felt the soft curls in his chin as Simon's head rested on his chest. 

"I'm not good at birthdays, I've never even had one. You said you would help me." 

"Yeah, sure. For Bunce. I'd pity her if she were depending only on you to have a nice surprise." 

Notwithstanding Snow's disproportional nervousness, it wasn't that hard to organize everything. When Baz tried to explain he didn't need to be so anxious about a surprise breakfast, Simon simply replied: 

"It's important. It's a day where people celebrate the fact that you're in their lives. It's the celebration of someone's existence. It's not  _ thank you for this and that _ . It's something that feels more like  _ thank you for existing. _ " Baz kept staring at him, a little stunned. Simon shrugged. "It's just important." 

So, on the day before Bunce's birthday, Baz ordered a cake with frosting on top that formed a purple ring with sparkles around it. While he headed to the bakery to get the purchase, Simon worked on the rest of the breakfast. When Baz got back with the cake a few minutes later he had to help Simon with the food — the eggs weren't on the right way and a few toasts got burned — and then he got assigned to decorate a wall in the kitchen with pictures of Penelope and the letters that formed "happy birthday". 

"I feel like this is your idea, but I'm doing all the work."

Baz complained only to not lose the habit, it wasn't a burden to do anything for Penelope. He never had a problem admitting she was a great mage and it wasn't harder to say she had grown on him. Back then, when he couldn't be by Simon's side, knowing that Penelope was, felt reassuring. And now, her presence still feels like a guarantee that everything is gonna be fine. A warranty that there would always be a plan to follow. 

"Perfect, right? One could say I'm the visionary and you're the accomplisher." Simon said while Baz got his wand and set everything in order. "And also, you don't even have to try so hard. See? Easy work." 

It was almost 9 a.m so Penelope would be up soon. There was still something missing. Someone. And then Simon's phone buzzed. 

"Right on time." He announced happily as he saw his plan unfold perfectly. 

After coming to England by Penelope's demand, Shepard had to get back to America since his whole life was there. However, the way things evolved with Bunce made him realize he wouldn't bother to move to the country where magic was something more systematized. For science and research, of course. 

Bunce didn't know that. Simon asked him to keep a secret and to get back to Europe only for her birthday. For two days, Simon made him promise not to leave the hotel room until the big day, just in case. 

They muttered a few salutations and, when they heard something from Penelope's bedroom, they face-timed Agatha and waited. 

***

"Feel better now that everything went splendidly?" Baz asked playfully while he put everything back on its place in the kitchen. 

After the breakfast party, Penelope had to go out and have lunch with her family. A job she gladly extended to Shepard — who didn't seem scared at all by her numerous and loud kin — and, of course, invited both Simon and Baz as well. It was still a little weird for them to be around Penny's relatives after everything that happened (the Mage's heir and the son of the most aristocratic family in the magical world? Together in one lunch?  _ Dating _ ? Too much for the Bunces), so they declined. 

"I do. It's stressful but a very fulfilling task." He smiled languidly. 

Simon Snow is the kind of person who smiles with his whole being. It's less something that happens on his lips and more of a spreading activity that makes his cheeks wring his eyes and changes the atmosphere around him. Therefore, it wasn't hard for Baz to notice a slight sadness on his boyfriend despite the apparent lightness of his words. 

"Then why are you upset?" He softly asked as he moved to sit on Simon's side. 

"What? I'm not upset." Simon's voice was in a high-pitch tone. He was such a horrendous liar. Baz confined himself to only stare at him for a moment, lifting one eyebrow. "I'm not, I swear. I just got up too early, I'm a bit sleepy." 

Baz didn't believe a word of it but understood Simon wasn't in the mood for talking. 

"Lucky you, it's Saturday so you might as well take a nap." 

Simon agreed and went back to the bedroom but wasn't sleeping when Baz got there a few minutes later. Baz felt a bit sleepy himself and laid under the covers with him. He put an arm over Simon's waist and let his face rest on the back of Simon's neck. 

"I moved a lot growing up, as you know."

His voice was husky and low. Baz always felt like the luckiest person in the world every time he heard mumbling, sleepy Simon. Snow was, very often, the most genuine person he knew. He had a straight connection between his heart and his mouth. Most of the time, he didn't quite understand what was going on with his feelings, and Baz could feel how difficult it was for him to verbalize some things. In Watford, he took advantage of that by making fun of his spelling abilities. Maybe that could've hurt Simon, but it killed Baz a little more every time. He hated himself for saying all those mean things to Simon and perhaps that's why he kept doing it: to feel the burning pain. 

"A few weeks ago, I was in the supermarket and a saw a kid, maybe six-years-old. She was frowning, motionless, and her eyes were wildly searching all the place. I identified the look was being the one that follows the first second you realize you don't know where your parents are. For a moment, you're someone's responsibility and then... There's no one. It's like leaping, surely knowing there will be somewhere to land on, and then abruptly realize there's nothing but air and you're gonna fall." 

His voice was coming out so fragile it made Baz's stomach drop. He kept listening, breathing gently, without making a single move, afraid he would disturb what was being said. 

"Few instants later, she recognized her parents amongst the people and her face lightened. She was safe again. But... It was strange to see this happening in front of me because it's something I would never consider... Having someone to look for, to search in a multitude. Some things are just... So different." 

Baz, for a second, stopped breathing unintentionally. He felt his chest aching knowing with the realization of what was going on. Baz's childhood was very far from perfect, but he still had a family to count on, one house, and money for his needs. Nothing like what Simon experienced. Simon said in the morning he never had a birthday and then there was the whole speech about the importance of this day. Baz never cared much about his own birthday so he was only now acknowledging something very obvious. 

Baz remained silently waiting for the rest of it, awaiting, but Simon was quiet in his arms. 

"You said you never had a birthday." 

"Hmm? Oh, right. I was exaggerating to make you get up." He was gradually falling asleep and laughed a bit. "It was a dramatic resource, sorry. I had birthdays. Kind of. A cake, a little more attention from the carers. We celebrated on the day I was left on the first shelter." 

Baz tightened his embrace and listened to the slow changes in Simon's breathing as the boy fell asleep. 

Baz slept as well. 

***

"If you had to choose one day to mark the beginning of your life, I mean, the life you have now, what would it be?" 

They were walking back to Simon and Penelope's apartment. Baz still had his place and they took turns on where to stay. It was a sunny day and Simon was astonishingly shining. Both his hair and his skin seemed to be gleaming in the sun. His wings and tale were magically hidden, although, to Baz, he still seemed inhuman considering that no normal person should be allowed to look this good on such a hot day. 

"The first time I flew." He answered grinning and giving Baz a side glance. 

Baz lifted his eyebrow.

"Wasn't that like... a horrible situation? Barely escaping the Humdrum, having Penelope taken away from you for months without the opportunity to talk about everything..." 

"I know, I know. The context isn't perfect, but... It feels like a new life, Baz." He shook his back as if the wings were visible. 

Baz always loved to hear his name on Simon Snow's lips and, for an instant, he almost lost track of the conversation. 

"Well, for my experience, for the only time I flew with you, it was quite dreadful." 

"Because we were on a vampire nest, my wings had been shot and things were burning. Literally. It had nothing to do with flying." 

"You would have to prove that to me by accepting my invitation to go to Hampshire and giving me a ride." Baz proposed with a mischievous look. Simon laughed loudly. 

"I guess we could spend this Christmas changing your mind about flying." Simon looked at him and Baz nodded, accepting the idea. "Why are you making your plotting face?"

"What? I don't have a plotting face!" 

"Yes, you do and it's right there. Seven years made me very familiar with that expression." Simon pointed and narrowed his eyes. 

"Snow, for Crowley's sake, most of the time you thought I was 'plotting' against you, I was daydreaming about something  _ very _ different which also involved you. Therefore you don't have much authority in saying what my conspiring face looks like." 

"Say what you want, you can't fool me." 

Baz laughed — was he so good at laughing this freely before or is it a new thing? — and Simon kept staring at him with searching eyes. 

"Did we entered a door to the past? Because you're being paranoid. Get over yourself, Snow." 

Baz was, of course, plotting. 

**Simon**

It was June. A lot of movement on the restaurant Simon worked, finals at University, and, besides, he hasn't seen Baz or Penelope much in the past two weeks. Every time he asked them to go out or just to watch a movie, they seemed to be busy. Fair enough, it was a tough week for everybody.

Simon was tired and so, so hungry. He climbed the stairs to his apartment praying that he would find some leftover on the fridge. He stopped at the door, searching for his keys. It took him a while to find it on his backpack but he did. And he opened the door. And he screamed. 

"Surprise!" 

He choked for a bit. 

"Happy Birthday, Simon." Penelope screamed and ran to him. He was being hugged and kissed yet nothing was making sense. 

"What... What is happening here?" he asked meanwhile Penelope hugged him even more. 

"Three years ago, you flew us back to Watford. Almost Watford. Remember?" Penelope explained, tearfully, holding his face. "I can't believe we're all alive. I can't believe  _ you _ are alive, Simon Snow." She hugged him again and sniffed. 

Simon looked around, his mouth fully opened in surprise. How to start describing everything? Well, first, Penelope was dressed as the 13th Doctor. Blue pants, big coat, jockstraps. The whole place was decorated with quotes from Doctor Who on the walls, pictures of basically all the characters, and a lot, a lot, of Tardis drawings. The opening song was playing on the background. Agatha was smiling at him on the computer. Shepard, dressed as the 11th Doctor, pointed a screwdriver at Simon and raised his eyebrow. 

"There's one thing you should never put in a trap, Snow." 

Simon laughed stupidly, so amazed he could not even process everything he was seeing. Besides the Doctor Who decoration, there were also a lot of swords attached to the walls and... What made Simon blush, laugh, and blush again. Stuffed dragons! He recognized one Charizard and one Smaug immediately. They were all over the place. 

On the dining table, besides the big cake in the center, there were only scones. Scones and more scones. His stomach grumbled and with the mouth-watering view. 

Everything was so perfect he felt his heart could explode. However, none of these could compare to the boy grinning at him on the edge of the room. 

"You're dressed as Peter Capaldi!" Simon shouted. 

"It suits me." Oh my god, it suited him so well. Simon couldn't even find a single word on his vocabulary to describe how painfully handsome Baz looked with his 12th Doctor outfit. The waistcoat, the jacket... The hair. His hair was slicked back but still with a lot of puffiness and looking rebellious. 

Simon thought he could spend years staring at him without realizing the passing of time. 

"Baz brought you something to wear as well." Penelope caught his attention by putting one big, colorful scarf on his neck and a hat on his head. "Now we're all Doctors." She hugged him again and Simon squeezed her as much as he could without causing harm. "I can't believe it, Simon. I just can't. I look at you and I still see that little helpless, boy. I'm so glad I've met you. You would be nothing without me." 

"I definitely wouldn't, Penny." He laughed.

"You do know I love you, right? More than I love some of my relatives. I'm happy to have you." 

"I love you too, Penelope. Very much." 

She wiped her eyes and gave him a little punch on the arm. "Go look around. We've made all of this without magic. Baz said it should be a genuine effort or whatever. I burned a lot of fingers with hot glue so go appreciate the masterpiece. Mind if I start eating a bunch of scones?" 

Simon did want to appreciate the masterpiece, for this reason, he walked towards Baz, pulled him by the neck, and kissed him. Not softly. 

" _ Crowley _ , Snow, we're not alone." Baz smirk almost made Simon kiss him again. 

"Yeah, Snow, your ex-girlfriend is right here. You could at least turn me over there?" 

"Sorry, Agatha." Simon let go of Baz and leaned to get Penelope's computer placed on a chair in the middle of the room. 

"Happy Birthday, Simon. I'm really happy to still be friends with you, honestly." She sounded genuinely joyful. "My parents sent you something too. I believe it's a collection with every Doctor Who Christmas Specials." 

"No kidding! Really?" Simon yelled. He was just... Overwhelmed. 

"I hope you enjoy it. They added a card and said they would be waiting for your call. As for myself, my present for you is an actual invitation to come and visit me. I heard you really liked America and I already talked to Baz on your behalf. He said he could endure hell one more time for you." She was laughing. "I guess I never stood a chance with any of you. I'm very happy for you two. You're a lucky guy, Simon."

Agatha wished him a happy birthday one more time, said goodbye to everyone, and hung up. It was so good to still have her in his life. She's always been around and it feels natural to keep it like that. They were very bad at the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, and yet good at being friends.

Simon watched Baz, Penny, and Shepard sitting on the dining table, talking so carelessly, surrounded by all of his favorite things. His heart was melting and he wasn't sure it was possible to be any happier. 

"Come here, Snow." Yes, he could be happier. That voice. He would follow that voice to the depths of hell. Simon took Baz's hand and let himself be lead to the center of the table, in front of the cake. They clapped and sang happy birthday. Simon grinned the whole time. Was he ever going to be able to stop doing that with his face? He couldn't feel his cheeks. 

"Blow up the candles, Simon." Penelope yelled. 

"Make a wish, Simon Snow." Baz whispered so softly Simon knew he was the only one to hear it. Then Baz moved to stand next to Penny, the trio facing Simon.

Simon looked at them for a moment, absorbing everything, letting it get under his skin. He looked at Baz. An astonishing smiling Baz. He knew what to wish for. 

He blew up the candles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy seeing Simon Snow happy aaaa
> 
> I've been dealing with a lot of emotions related to snowbaz and i've been mostly screaming internally and ignoring my virtual clases because of them (they make me forget that there is a damn pandemia going on) and, of course, is always so much better to share your excitement with friends so I want to thank Cecilia, who read this when it didn't even make sense since I wrote while crying and... it was *not* good. i don't know how she didn't lose the hability to see after that. And, again, thank you, Amanda :') 
> 
> if any of you guys need a shoulder to cry about these two, i'm in. be safe out there.


End file.
